


Silence

by Nana_san



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: Jihyo never says it, until she lets go, but the right people will always be there to pick her up.





	Silence

“I missed you.”

“You see me everyday, Jeong.”

“It’s not the same, I missed this, us, hanging out together.”

“You should be hanging out with your girlfriend. We still see each other enough.” Jihyo tries to not let her bitterness show.

“You have been hanging out with Momo a lot, lately.”

“I thought we didn’t do jealous between us.”

“I’m not jealous, it’s just- Nevermind.”

“Jeong, you are in a relationship, have been for a year already. You have to let some things go.”

Jeongyeon, the girl had been dating Myoui Mina for a year, and Jihyo was miserable ever since. Jihyo loved Jeongyeon, she tried to blame it on the first love buzz, but that wasn’t exactly right. But Jihyo never said anything, she would bite her tongue out if that meant Jeongyeon would be happy, hell, she ripped out her very heart. Obviously, Jihyo wasn’t about to just let Jeongyeon date anyone she didn’t trust, and she definitely didn’t trust Myoui Mina, but she was also not about to say anything to Jeongyeon, she just hoped the girl would see her girlfriend for who she really was.

So Jihyo bit back the poison filled words, still smiled, and was reminded Jeongyeon didn’t know how a fake smile looked on her anymore. They hadn’t even talked to each other for about five months before today, mere good mornings when they ran into each other before classes, but that was that, and Jihyo was copoing, Momo was there to understand and hold her hand throughout everything. She was trying to not let Jeongyeon get to her anymore, and today she found out it was working.

“I don’t want to let things go.” Jeongyeon answers, taking the other girl out of her thoughts.

“It’s not about you, Jeong. We were great friends, we grew up, found new people and are not that close anymore. It’s normal, nothing to beat yourself up about.”

“But-”

“Jeongyeon, just stop, please. I’m not having this conversation with you again. Try and be happy with what you have, and be happy for me, as a friend should.”

“I’m happy for you, really. I just don’t like how that Momo girl ha-”

“You will not offend Momo in front of me, do you understand?” Jihyo was furious.

“Bu-”

“I did not stutter, and I was very clear. You will never talk bad about her again, or we are done.”

“See, she took you away from me.” Jeongyeon was throwing a tantrum.

“She means a lot to me. That woman is more important than you will ever know, so you either stop trying to blame her for your absence, or just leave us alone altogether.” Jihyo tried to sound calm, fake a smile to lighten up the conversation.

“So you like her that much, huh?” It worked.

“Yes. Speaking of liking, aren’t you supposed to be with Mina right now? Your birthday is coming up, is she gonna take you to that concert you’ve been posting about?”

“I don’t know, but she is late, maybe went to get the tickets?”

Jihyo has to down half her scolding coffee to keep down the scoff and the bile that was bubbling up. The, suddenly, the café doors are opened and Dahyun barges in, she turns to Jeongyeon and just says ‘Mina’, the girl starts running. Jihyo is dragged by Dahyun, as a student council representative, she should respond to trouble, no matter how far away she wanted to be from the scene.

They arrive at the back of the main building, where a crowd has already formed, and some choice words in Japanese can be heard screamed out for the entire student body to appreciate. Jeongyeon is trying to make her way through the thick crowd, Jihyo was standing there, thinking of a way to get away without being noticed. When they lock eyes, the older girl silently pleads for help, and the other just resigns herself to her fate.

Jihyo whips out her student council badge, managing to demand passage with it. When she gets to the center, there is Myoui Mina beating a Minatozaki Sana to a pulp, Jihyo knew Sana, she and her fiancè, Im Nayeon owned a small supplies shop near the campus, they were among the nicest people she had ever met, and very much NOT the type to fight anyone. Jihyo sees that Sana is just trying to take as few blows as she can manage, and not moving to lay a single punch back, so she jumps in, trying to save her friend.

Jihyo pulls Mina by her waist, putting herself between the two, a flash of recognition goes through Mina’s eyes, and a punch is landed on Jihyo’s stomach. Myoui pushes her aside and tries to go back to Sana, but the shorter girl tackles her again, managing to give her a very clear view of her and her student council badge, it earns her a sickly grin, and a torrent of very well placed punches on her face. The official tries to glance around and sees that Sana is being taken away by Nayeon, she sighs, at least one innocent girl is safe.

So the shorter girl allows herself to be beaten, she knows Jeongyeon should be coming through the crowd soon, and will be able to stop Mina. This woman was evil, she knew very well what she was doing, and she knew Jihyo would do nothing right then.

“MINA!”

There it was, Jihyo’s release. The punches stop, and she feels the other girl’s weight being removed from over her. What she sees, though, is Jeongyeon checking on her very clearly unhurt girlfriend, not herself, she locks eyes with Myoui, the woman smirks devilishly, turning it into a innocent and shocked look within seconds.

“Oh my god! Are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Her voice is sickening.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Jihyo responds, managing a polite smile despite all.

“What? Jihyo, are you alright?” Jeongyeon asks, finally seeing her ‘friend’.

“I’m alright. Don’t worry.” Jihyo says, picking herself up.

“Babe, can you help me with my bag?” Mina asks, and Jeongyeon turns her back immediately.

“ _I hope that will, finally, teach you to stay away. Why did you get into my business?_ ” Mina asks, close enough so her tobacco breath could be smelled.

“ _It’s my job_.” Jihyo answers, showing her badge once more. “ _Not exactly my choice to look at your face willingly._ ”

“ _Yeah, right._ ” The woman scoffs. “ _Just back off, already. She is mine, it’s me who she comes home to, me who she chose, me who is on top of her every night. I’m not giving her up to a coward like you, just stay away._ ”

“Are you sure you are alright?” Jeongyeon asks again, back with her and mina’s bags.

“I’m fine, just go home, Jeongyeon.” Jihyo answers, untangling herself, earning a nod from the offender.

“Okay, just call me if you need anything.” The older one says as the couple leave.

Jihyo allows herself to scoff that time, she wasn’t calling, ever again. Her face hurt, her stomach hurt, but her heart was finally smeared to a point of no return. She knew Jeongyeon didn’t hear a word Mina said to her, even if she did, the coward made sure to speak in japanese, a language Jeongyeon couldn’t speak a word of, but Jihyo was fluent.

The council representative decided it was time to find the other victim, she had become great friends with the couple, and knew the only trouble they would ever find themselves into was Nayeon declaring her love for herself to very late students that made the mistake of going to their shop on a tight schedule. Those two were the type to catch roaches and release them back to ‘their dark alleys’, refusing to hurt a single soul. Luckly, she didn’t have to go far to find them, the couple was seated on a bench behind one of the big trees, they would spend lunch there together often, it was easy to find if you knew the way.

“Ji, come sit down.” Nayeon ushered her, seeing how she was limping their way.

“Are you alright, Sana? Do you need to see the nurse? A doctor?” Jihyo asks, honestly worried, but sitting down regardless. She felt safe with the couple.

“Stop taking, you are drooling blood. Just wash your mouth with this water and I’ll get to you.” Nayeon commands, finishing off with her fiancè’s face.

Jihyo obeys, she takes a gulp and moves the water around her mouth, before spitting it out on the trash can close by. Sitting herself back down, Sana envelops her in a hug, despite being hurt herself. Nayeon just scolds her for moving before cleaning the younger woman’s face as well.

“It’s not broken, so you should be alright without a doctor.” The eldest declares, after being done.

“Thanks Nayeonnie.”

“How are you holding up, Ji? Your face didn’t look all that great before you stepped in, and we both saw how the beating stopped.” Sana asks, managing a loving smile, despide her busted lips.

“It’s alright. It’s over anyways, nothing to be worried about anymore.”

They met during an afternoon about a year and a half before, Jihyo was trying to get out of student council work, and decided that she would listen to Nayeon talk about herself the whole afternoon. Sana tried to ‘save her’ many times during that afternoon, but Jihyo insisted it was fine. The youngest kept coming back time and again, Jeongyeon had accompanied her once, and the couple asked the next visit, she told them all about it, and they grew closer and closer. There is where she met Momo as well, Sana’s cousin, and they got to be the best of friends, until the older japanese confessed and Jihyo found herself telling her everything.

Momo asked for an open heart and the will to try, nothing more, and Jihyo couldn’t find it within herself to deny the girl, so they had been dating-but-not-quite for about seven months. Surprisingly, after being beat by Myoui Mina and left behind, once more, by Yoo Jeongyeon, all Jihyo really wanted was to see her not-quite-yet-girlfriend, no drama, no suffering because her ‘friend’ didn’t even bat an eye before leaving, just curl herself into Momo’s arms and be pampered.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you two friends, at least?” Nayeon questioned, bringing Jihyo out of her wondering.

“Yeah, I am. I’m noone to her, haven’t been for almost an year already. It’s past the time to walk away.” The youngest gets up and looks for something in her backpack.

“Ji-” Sana gets cut off with said girl handing them an envelope without another word.

The couple take it, knowing something was very wrong, worry and some fear etched on their faces. Sana opens the envelope, showing Nayeon it’s contents, both look back up, seeing the lone figure limping away from them, a tear escapes the older one’s eyes. They look back at the two concert tickets on their hands, Sana messages Momo, she doesn’t want any harsh decisions to be made that day. And Jihyo’s empty eyes should never be taken lightly, they had learned it the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note, if it feels familiar, check this out:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499810
> 
> I had to write some light angst after reading it, twisted the plot and changed the couples, but do check out the work that got me writing.


End file.
